The principal goals of the work in progress are as follows: (1) to study the effects of alcohol on hepatic collagen metabolism and (2) to investigate factors responsible for changes in hepatic alcohol dehydrogenase activity and their physiological significance. Ethanol feeding in animals resulted in increases in hepatic collagen and deposition and in an increased urinary excretion of hydroxyproline, but in no changes in the bone concentration of hydroxyproline. Hence it is suggested that the principal source of the increase in the urinary excretion of hydroxyproline is hepatic. Ethanol feeding resulted also in changes in the activity and distribution of liver lysosomal enzymes, and this appears to be an indication of early alcohol liver injury preceding increased collagen deposition. The effect of d-penicillamine on parameters of collagen metabolism in patients with alcoholic hepatitis is being determined. As regards liver alcohol dehydrogenase activity, this enzyme was found to be increased in uremia and after stress, the increase in alcohol dehydrogenase was organ specific and did not entail changes in the properties of the enzyme. The possible causes of the increase in the enzyme are being investigated.